


Cocky

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwall is the manager, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut, Younghoon and Jacob are ex lovers, Younghoon goes by Jelly, they're in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Kim Younghoon is still deeply in love with his ex Jacob, but hates him for leaving him. What happens when Younghoon runs into Jacob while Younghoon's band is on a break from their tour?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 44





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! I got the idea for this au when I was listening to Cocky by Tilian Pearson!

Orchards. Everyone knows what they are. Many people go to apple orchards to pick apples, to get cider, and to just enjoy the view of the orchards. What you wouldn’t expect is for the name Orchard to be in flashing lights at an amphitheatre, but that’s exactly what is happening. The band is having its last tour stop in Chicago, Illinois before they go on vacation. The group consists of a lead singer, lead guitar, drums, main guitar, and a keyboardist. The brains behind the group's musical composition is lead guitarist Lee Sangyeon. Sangyeon started the band with his best friend and bass guitarist Lee Jaehyun, and best friend and drummer Lee Juyeon. Juyeon brought his boyfriend and keyboardist Eric Son. The band only needed a lead singer to begin their adventures. That’s where Lee Sangyeon’s roommate and friend, Kim Younghoon comes in. Younghoon had just gotten over a breakup when Sangyeon asked if he wanted to join the band. Younghoon agreed but on one condition. 

“Hey! Jelly! You ready?” Sangyeon looks over at Younghoon who looks at his jeans before looking at Sangyeon, “What’s wrong? You’ve got that look in your eyes like you’re scared,” Sangyeon looks at him. 

“We’re only about nine hours away from Toronto,” Younghoon looks at Sangyeon who sighs, “It’s stupid I know. He used me, but fuck I’m still in love with him,” Younghoon groans then shrieks when Jaehyun slides an arm around Younghoon’s waist. 

“No need to worry Jelly. We got you. We’ll be your new boyfriends!” Jaehyun laughs and kisses Younghoon’s cheek making him shriek. 

“YAH! LEE JAEHYUN GET OFF ME!” Younghoon screams and throws him off, making the group laugh. 

“Hey guys! You’re on in five,” their manager looks at the group who nods. 

Younghoon grabs a small bag of chips before crushing them up and inhaling them. He throws the bag away and smiles at the group happily. 

“We got this Jelly,” Juyeon smiles and rubs Younghoon’s shoulders who nods his head happily. 

“Alright guys! You’re ready to go!” the manager smiles at the group before they gather around and smile. 

“Okay guys. Last tour stop and then we’re free for a while okay? We can hang out, play at cafes and just be stress free for a bit. Let's make this concert a hit!” Sangyeon grins and looks at the group who all nod their heads, “Lets go!” Sangyeon grins before running out onto the stage as everyone screams. 

Juyeon kisses Eric quickly before running out onto the stage and sitting at the drum set as the fans scream for Juyeon. Jaehyun chuckles at the blushing Eric who runs on stage and walks to his keyboard as the fans scream for Eric who winks at the fans. Jaehyun smiles and rubs Younghoon’s shoulder before running on stage and walking to his bass guitar. Younghoon breathes out heavily before smirking to himself. He runs onto the stage before screaming into the microphone. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON CHICAGO?!” Younghoon screams loudly as the fans scream out Jelly’s name, “Are you guys ready?” Jelly screams as the fans scream and wave their arms. 

Jelly looks over at the group who smiles as Juyeon clicks his drumsticks together before the band begins to play their newest song. The band continues on with another two songs before taking a break and drinking some water. 

“How is everyone doing tonight?” Jelly grins at the fans as they scream out answers at him making him laugh, “I hope everyone’s doing alright! We’ve spent a long time preparing for this concert! It’s been exactly a year since we’ve been here! We were so small back then! I’m so glad that our fans have continued to grow and continue to support us!” Jelly grins before running a hand through his hair, “This next song is actually a cover! Some of you guys might recognize it from the lives Eric and I do! You ready Juyeon?” Jelly looks back at Juyeon who laughs and nods, “Alright guys! I hope I don’t seem too cocky,” Jelly winks at the crowd who screams as the music to Cocky by Tilian Pearson begins from the band. 

Jelly sways with the microphone stand in his hands. He begins to sing the song while swaying happily. He pulls the microphone off the stand before walking over to Eric happily and throwing his arm around the male’s shoulders. The two grin and sing the song together before the chorus comes up. Jelly walks to the front of the stage before crouching down and grabbing a fan’s hand while singing the chorus. Jelly had one person on his mind while singing the song which caused him to sing with passion that he didn’t think he had. Jelly stands up and dances around next to Juyeon who grins and continues to play the drums happily. Jelly dances during a break before walking towards Jaehyun and singing with him. Jelly walks over to Sangyeon when the chorus comes again and presses his forehead to Sangyeon’s while singing the chorus of the song. Jelly grins and walks back to the microphone stand and finishes the song while singing with the crowd. Jelly grins at the crowd when the song ends as the crowd screams loudly at Jelly. Jelly runs off stage with Juyeon and Eric so Sangyeon and Jaehyun can do their song together. 

“I have never seen you so passionate with a cover song,” Eric laughs as Juyeon nods his head and smiles. 

Their manager walks over and puts a fan on the boys before grabbing a beret for Jelly and putting it on his head. 

“Hyunjun please. Not the fucking beret again,” Jelly whines and shakes his head. 

“I’m still your manager regardless of me being younger than you and I will not hesitate to shove my foot up your ass Kim Younghoon!” Hyunjun glares at Jelly who snorts and hugs him, “GET OFF OF ME SWEATY!” 

Juyeon and Eric run up and hug Hyunjun laughing loudly as Hyunjun screams out in protest. The three boys separate from their manager when Sangyeon and Hyunjae come backstage. 

“You two are up,” Sangyeon nods as Eric and Juyeon walk on stage holding hands making everyone scream knowing the bands favorite couple is on stage about to give a show stopping performance. 

“Shirt change Jelly,” Sangyeon calls out before Jelly groans and slips his shirt off and puts the white button up on and unbuttons the first three buttons. 

Sangyeon takes the beret off and messes up Jelly’s hair before smirking at him, “Sorry Hyunjun, he looks better with the beret with this look,” Sangyeon smiles at Hyunjun who sighs and nods his head.

“If I wasn’t pining after Sangyeon, I would date you,” Jaehyun smirks at Jelly who rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

“I have the worst boyfriend in existence,” Sangyeon rolls his eyes as Jaehyun snorts and shakes his head. 

“You guys know we still have the meet and greet after this right? Not everyone who purchased them showed up, so it won’t be as long,” Hyunjun messes with his hair and looks at Jelly who checks himself out in the mirror. 

“He’s busy admiring himself,” Sangyeon laughs and shakes his head. 

“Fuck off,” Jelly snorts and tousles his hair before smirking at himself then screaming when Eric shows up behind him in the mirror. 

“Hey Jelly,” Eric laughs softly as Jelly flips him off and takes his shirt off as the rest of the group gets ready for the second half of their concert. 

“I love America, but I hate being this fucking close to Canada,” Jelly looks at himself before sighing and looking at the band. 

“It’s fine. He’s not going to be here. The likelihood of that happening is slim. We did a concert in New York already. New York is closer to Toronto than Chicago is,” Jaehyun sighs and hugs Jelly who shrugs and nods. 

“It’s just hard ya know? But hey! Let’s go! Last stop. We’re doing this!” Jelly grins and hugs the group who hugs him back. 

“The fans miss you. Let’s go. Everything’s gonna be okay,” Hyunjun grins at the group but winks at Jelly who nods. 

Sangyeon and Jaehyun run onto the stage and to their instruments. Eric and Juyeon quickly kiss before running out onto the stage and going to their instruments. Jelly cracks his neck and sighs before walking out onto the stage and grinning at the fans. The fans scream loudly at the sight of the white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. The crowd knows exactly what song is next. 

“WHAT’S UP CHICAGO?!” Jelly screams loudly and laughs before smiling brightly at them, “Hey my loves! It’s so great to see you guys again. It’s been a long time since I’ve sat here and talked with you all,” Jelly grins at the crowd as they scream at him. 

“That’s because once you start talking, you don’t shut up,” Eric laughs, making the crowd laugh along with the rest of the band.

“I can’t help it! I just love our fans. They’re all so cute and amazing!” Jelly laughs as the fans squeal happily. 

“I LOVE YOU JELLY!” a male fan screams out making the crowd laugh and Jelly to blush but grin. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Jelly screams into the mic as the male fan screams happily, “ALRIGHT CHICAGO LET’S MAKE SOME NOISE!” Jelly screams before turning to Juyeon who nods his head and begins the count then starts the song. 

The group continues on with the setlist for the next three songs. They finish the third song before putting their instruments down and smiling at the crowd. They wave to the fans before going back stage and drinking some water. The fans knew it wasn’t over just yet. They had yet to perform the title track to their newest album. The crowd screams for the band as Jelly runs a hand through his hair smirking. Sangyeon nods his head to the group as they all run out back on stage as they grab their instruments and Jelly grabs the microphone. Juyeon starts off the count before the band begins to play the final song of the night. Jelly takes the microphone and points it towards the crowd as they scream along to the lyrics. Juyeon chuckles softly as Jelly dances during the guitar break. Eric and Juyeon begin in on their rap while Jelly walks over to Sangyeon and dances with him before moving over to Juyeon and putting his microphone to Juyeon who chuckles and shakes his head. Jelly grins before moving over to Eric and starting to sing again while they press their backs together while singing. Hyunjae looks over at Sangyeon and nods when it gets close to Juyeon’s drum solo. Eric and Jelly grin at each other before walking over and surrounding Juyeon’s drum set while chanting Juyeon’s name as he does his solo. Juyeon shouts at the fans once his solo is over while the rest of the group goes back to their position to finish off the song with the last chorus. Jelly screams the chorus along with the fans before putting his mic back onto the stand and letting the fans finish the song. 

“WE LOVE YOU CHICAGO!” Jelly screams as the band puts their instruments away and joins Jelly at the front of the stage. 

The band joins hands before bowing happily. Jelly grabs his phone and hands it to Hyunjun when he comes out making the fans scream again and Hyunjun to roll his eyes and blush. He grabs the phone and helps the boys get into place before smiling at the fans. 

“1, 2, 3!” Hyunjun shouts out before taking several pictures with different angles and positions. 

Hyunjun hands the phone back before winking at the crowd and walking off stage chuckling as the fans scream. The boys stand up before bowing again and waving then walking off stage. Jelly runs over to Hyunjun and hugs him happily. Sangyeon and Jaehyun run over before wrapping their arms around Jelly and Hyunjun. Juyeon and Eric hug the group happily before hearing the small sniffle that came from the center of the hug. 

“Hyunjun don’t cry!” Juyeon chuckles then gets a glare from Hyunjun signifying that it wasn’t him that was crying. 

“Oh Younghoon hyung,” Eric breaks the hug and shimmies his way to Younghoon to hug him tightly. 

“We did it. We really did it. We’ve made it,” Younghoon smiles at the group, making Sangyeon choke on a sob before the group hugs Younghoon tightly. 

“We couldn’t have made it without you Younghoon,” Jaehyun grins before Hyunjun grins and kisses Younghoon’s head, “We can’t cry now though! We still have our fans to meet, and they wouldn’t want to see their beloved Jelly with puffy eyes and looking ugly,” Jaehyun laughs as Jelly glares at him but wipes his eyes. 

The boys get their water and take a drink before grabbing sharpies and cracking their necks. They walk to the area where they see a small line of people waiting. The boys sit in the chairs and shake their heads before starting a small conversation amongst themselves. It was a quick hug, a polaroid, and maybe signing something. It shouldn’t last more than an hour and a half. Jelly looks over at the line and bites his lip as he sees a male fan talking to his friend before walking away. Jelly frowns slightly seeing that he wouldn’t meet the male. They usually had more female than male fans despite being an openly bisexual and gay group. Jelly looks over at Hyunjun who smiles at Jelly before looking at the group. 

“Okay! Stand up and look cute,” Hyunjun grins at the group before they stand up and fix their hair and clothes. 

The group smiles at the first person in line. They all take a picture before she chooses the other two she wants a picture with. Jelly walks over to talk to Hyunjun while smiling as she takes a picture with Juyeon and Eric. Sangyeon and Jaehyun talk to each other before the fan asks the group to sign the group polaroid. Jelly smiles and pulls out his sharpie to sign the polaroid happily.

This rhythm continues with fans taking pictures, hugging the members, and then getting the polaroids signed. Jelly was tired and could barely stand any longer by the time the last fan showed up. It was a male. The male that screamed during the concert. 

“Hi!” the male grins brightly at Jelly who waves in response, “I’m Kevin!” 

“Hi Kevin! It’s nice to meet you!” Jelly grins and hugs Kevin happily making Kevin blush and babble. 

The group stands around Kevin to take a picture with him. Kevin giggles happily and asks if he can get a picture with Jelly and Jaehyun. They each take a picture with him before Kevin looks at Jelly and smiles. 

“I have a weird question,” Kevin smiles at Jelly who tilts his head, “My friend was supposed to come with me but he got sick and couldn’t come to this part. I have this picture of me and him in line for the concert. Is there any way I can get you to sign it and maybe take a polaroid for him?” Kevin asks Jelly and smiles. 

“Yeah of course!” Jelly smiles and grabs the polaroid camera from Hyunjun.

Jelly grins and takes a picture of himself before letting it develop. He signs the back of it with a heart happily. Kevin shyly hands him the polaroid of himself and his friend in line. Jelly smiles and looks at the picture before feeling his heart drop. He signs the polaroid shakily and hands the pictures to Kevin. 

“Thank you! It’ll mean a lot to him!” Kevin smiles before looking up at Jelly. 

“Of course! Tell him I’m sorry he couldn’t make it and that I hope to see him next time!” Jelly smiles at Kevin who nods his head and leaves. 

Jelly looks towards Kevin to see him walking towards a blonde male who makes eye contact with Jelly. Jelly shakily grabs Hyunjun’s hand as the male mouths three words that leaves Jelly in shambles. 

I miss you. 

Younghoon takes Hyunjun’s hand and drags him away from the others to sob into his chest. 

“Fuck! How the hell? Why is he here?” Hyunjun glares before pulling Younghoon close. 

Eric, Juyeon, Sangyeon, and Jaehyun walk over to Younghoon before looking at the male in shock. 

“Why is Younghoon hyung crying?” Eric looks at Hyunjun who sighs gently. 

“Kevin,” Hyunjun looks at Younghoon who wipes his eyes and stays buried into Hyunjun’s arms, “Kevin’s friend to be more accurate.” 

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asks and hugs Younghoon. 

“Jacob. Jacob fucking Bae. My ex,” Younghoon sighs and stands up, “Can we just go back to the hotel?” Younghoon asks sniffling. 

“Of course hyung,” Hyunjun smiles at Younghoon who grabs the things he needs before leaving the venue with the group. 

No one brings Jacob up again. 

It’s been two weeks since the Chicago concert and Orchard plus Hyunjun has been spending time around Chicago. They are currently in a small cafe with a small number of people. There’s a guitar and microphone near the back of the cafe. Younghoon smiles at Sangyeon who nods his head and walks over to the guitar and microphone. 

“Hold on?” Sangyeon looks at Younghoon who nods his head smiling. 

Sangyeon starts to play the chords of the song while Younghoon takes a drink of his water. Younghoon smiles at Sangyeon before beginning to sing the song happily. Sangyeon grins and plays while Younghoon sings along happily. Hyunjun sips his coffee before taking pictures of the two and smiling. Jaehyun watches his boyfriend and best friend as the cafe patrons begin to take videos of the two. Once the song ends, Younghoon smiles and waves at everyone before setting the microphone back on the stand as Sangyeon sets the guitar down. They start walking back to their seats when Younghoon spots two males that walk inside. Younghoon exhales shakily before sitting down in his chair and sipping his coffee. 

“Do you want to leave?” Hyunjun looks at Younghoon who shakes his head and continues to drink his coffee. 

After a little bit of the band talking a chair next to Younghoon pulls out and a male sits down. Younghoon nervously finishes the rest of his coffee before looking over at the male. 

“Guys let’s go,” Hyunjun pulls Sangyeon, Juyeon, Eric, Jaehyun, and Kevin away from the two males and goes to the other side of the cafe. 

“What do you want?” Younghoon looks at him and picks at his nail polish. 

“You,” the male sips his drink and looks at Younghoon. 

“You had me. You used me. You fucked me over Jacob,” Younghoon looks at Jacob who bites his lip. 

“I had my reasons for leaving,” Jacob looks at Younghoon who scoffs. 

“You knew how much I was in love with you Jacob. You got close to me, stole my heart, fucked me, then left. You never told me anything! You were gone before I even woke up. Do you know how fucking heartbroken I was when I saw your stupid necklace on the bedside table? I gave my everything. I gave you my heart, I gave you my time, I gave you my fucking virginity Jacob. You took everything from me and gave me nothing in return. What were you expecting from me Jacob? Were you expecting a giant hug and a warm welcome? I’m not the same naive boy from before,” Younghoon wipes at the tears that threatened to spill. 

“You’re right. I took you for granted, Younghoon,” Jacob looks at Younghoon who grips his sleeves and stands up. 

“Fucking save it,” Younghoon grabs his jacket before walking out of the cafe. 

Jacob quickly stands up and follows after him before shouting, “Will you let me fucking finish?” 

“Why should I give you the time of day when you never gave it to me?” Younghoon shouts back before continuing to walk away from Jacob. 

“You haven’t changed Younghoon! Still running away from your problems!” Jacob shouts and glares at Younghoon. 

Younghoon stops dead in his tracks before turning around and storming over to Jacob. He grabs Jacob’s collar and glares at him. 

“You’re my fucking problem Jacob. You broke my heart and then come waltzing back into my life like I mattered to you! What were you fucking expecting?” Younghoon glares at Jacob who glares at Younghoon. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be such a dick and maybe let me fucking explain and talk,” Jacob glares causing Younghoon to smirk. 

“How does it feel to get a taste of your own fucking medicine Jacob?” Younghoon grabs Jacob’s chin and smirks more. 

“What are you gonna do? Hit me? We’re in public,” Jacob glares up at Younghoon who chuckles and glares. 

“Oh baby, if it was only so easy,” Younghoon leans down before smashing his lips onto Jacob’s, making Jacob gasp and kiss back. 

Jacob moans against Younghoon’s lips before Younghoon pulls away and smirks at Jacob. Younghoon grabs Jacob’s hand and takes him in the direction of his hotel. Younghoon smirks and walks inside the hotel before walking to his room and opening the door. Younghoon drags Jacob to the bed before pushing him down onto the bed and smirking. 

“Are you gonna fuck me like you did when you left me? Are you gonna bruise my neck like you did before you turned my world upside down? Huh?” Younghoon straddles Jacob’s waist and looks down at the older male. 

Jacob grips Younghoon’s hips before flipping them over and biting at his neck. Younghoon moans out and grips Jacob’s hair. Jacob groans out then grinds his hips into Younghoon making them both moan out in pleasure. Jacob sits up and begins to unbutton each of Younghoon’s buttons. Once his shirt is unbuttoned, Jacob drags his nails down Younghoon’s chest leaving deep red marks. Younghoon closes his eyes in pleasure before Jacob leans down and begins to suck bruises into Younghoon’s waistline as the younger of the two moans out. Jacob kisses down his waist line to his jeans then bites at Younghoon’s button. Younghoon moans as Jacob unbuttons his jeans with his teeth. Jacob smirks at Younghoon before unzipping his jeans with his teeth as well. Jacob sits up and taps Younghoon’s hips causing Younghoon to lift his hips and Jacob to pull Younghoon’s jeans and boxers off. Younghoon whimpers slightly at the cold air hitting his hard cock. Jacob leans down and presses his lips to Younghoon’s. Younghoon kisses back deeply and tugs at Jacob’s shirt before Jacob breaks the kiss to pull his clothes off. Younghoon marvels at the older’s body. Younghoon traces the tattoo that starts from Jacob’s inner right thigh and up his side to his back before sinking his nails into Jacob’s back and dragging them down. Jacob moans out loudly and grinds down onto Younghoon causing the both of them to moan in pleasure. Jacob looks at Younghoon for lube, making Younghoon blush and grab some from the bedside table and handing it to Jacob. Jacob opens the bottle and pours some on his fingers. Jacob smirks and slides one finger inside of Younghoon making him moan. Jacob drags his tongue piercing on the underside of Younghoon’s cock then chuckles when Younghoon cries out in pleasure. Jacob moans out before taking Younghoon’s cock in his mouth and moving his finger inside of Younghoon. Younghoon cries in pleasure as Jacob adds a second finger. Jacob pulls off of Younghoon’s cock to focus on finding that bundle of nerves that would have Younghoon seeing stars. Younghoon moans out loudly then arches his back when Jacob moves his fingers. Jacob smirks and adds a third one and keeps still seeing the pain in Younghoon’s eyes. Jacob presses light kisses into Younghoon’s inner thighs until the younger male relaxed enough and nods towards Jacob. Jacob begins to move his fingers inside of Younghoon and aims for that bundle of nerves. Younghoon cries out in pleasure as Jacob continuously hits that bundle of nerves that has him gripping at the sheets. Jacob moves his fingers faster before Younghoon grips at Jacob’s wrist, stopping the older’s movements. 

“I want you in me,” Younghoon looks up at Jacob who nods his head and grabs a condom from the bedside table. 

Jacob opens the condom and slips it on moaning softly before grabbing the lube and pouring it on his cock. Jacob holds Younghoon’s hips before sliding the tip of his cock in. Younghoon digs his nails into Jacob’s back to stabilize himself before looking at Jacob and nodding his head. Jacob moans out as he slides the rest of the way in as he digs his nails into Younghoon’s hips. Younghoon arches his back and drags his nails down Jacob’s back while moaning loudly. 

“Move Jacob!” Younghoon moans out then cries out when Jacob begins to thrust into Younghoon. 

Jacob begins to fall into a rhythm of thrusting into Younghoon hard and fast. Younghoon moans out loudly as Jacob leans down and sucks dark bruises into Younghoon’s chest. Younghoon drags his nails down Jacob’s back as Jacob thrusts into Younghoon. Jacob grabs Younghoon’s legs and wraps them around his waist, giving Jacob a new angle. Younghoon cries out in pleasure as Jacob begins to thrust into that spot inside of Jacob that has him seeing white. Jacob groans in pleasure as Younghoon digs his nails in deeper when dragging them down his back as Jacob continues to thrust. 

“Fuck! Jacob I’m close!” Younghoon cries out in pleasure as Jacob pounds into the nerves unrelentlessly. 

“Me too baby,” Jacob groans out and continues to thrust deep into Younghoon. 

Younghoon begins to feel the familiar tingling sensation pooling in his stomach as he digs his nails into Jacob’s back again. Jacob moans out as his thrusts begin to become sloppy signifying how close he is to his release. Younghoon pulls Jacob down into a kiss as Jacob thrusts into Younghoon. Jacob kisses Younghoon deeply and nips at his bottom lip. Younghoon moans into the kiss before dragging his nails down and cumming all over his and Jacob’s stomachs and chests. Jacob moans out and thrusts into him one last time before cumming and gripping Younghoon’s hips. Younghoon pants and whimpers when Jacob slides out. Jacob takes the condom off and ties it up before throwing it away. He walks into the hotel bathroom and grabs a washcloth before soaking it in warm water. He wrings the washcloth out before walking back to Younghoon and cleaning the both of them up. Jacob throws the washcloth into the dirty clothes smiling at Younghoon who blushes and bites at his lip. Jacob puts Younghoon’s boxers back on Younghoon then slips his own boxers back on. 

“We need to talk,” Younghoon looks at Jacob who immediately frowns and nods his head, “Why did you leave?” 

“I had to. You met Kevin right? Well,” Jacob shakily runs a hand through his hair, “Kevin got beat pretty bad by some people here. We had to leave when no one would suspect us. We had to leave when no one would ask questions or come looking for us. I couldn’t watch my little brother get hurt anymore. I did love you Younghoon, hell I still love you!” 

“You could have messaged me or something! You literally fucked me, went to sleep, and then left. You left without leaving me a note or anything!” Younghoon looks at Jacob with a frown. 

“Did you not get the necklace I left?” Jacob looks at Younghoon who bites his lip and grabs the necklace from under his pillow. 

“How did you know it was me? At the concert?” Younghoon looks at Jacob whose eyes light up. 

“I didn’t know at first to be honest, but Kevin and I looked you guys up and watched your music videos and I knew. I knew it was you,” Jacob smiles and looks at Younghoon, “I miss you. You’re Jelly! I’m peanut butter,” Jacob points to the color of his hair before smiling, “We’re meant to be.” 

“Have you always been this cheesy?” Younghoon wipes his tears and looks at Jacob who nods his head and pulls Younghoon close into a hug. 

“Can I take you to this cereal cafe close by tomorrow?” Jacob smiles and stands up while looking at Younghoon who frowns and looks at Jacob. 

“You’re leaving again?” Younghoon tilts his head in sadness. 

“No my legs are sore and I figured you were hungry, so I was gonna grab my phone and order us food,” Jacob smiles brightly at Younghoon who grins at Jacob then frowns. 

“What happens when we go back to Korea?” Younghoon frowns and picks at his nail polish. 

“We come with you. You think that Hyunjun has been at the gym? He’s been on dates with Kevin. The amount of times I’ve seen him naked is mildly concerning,” Jacob shudders and grabs his phone before laying next to Younghoon. 

“You really love me?” Younghoon holds Jacob’s hand blushing. 

“I never stopped loving you Jelly Kim,” Jacob grins at Younghoon who giggles and buries his face in Jacob’s chest. 

“And I never stopped loving you Jacob Bae,” Younghoon grins and kisses Jacob who immediately kisses back.


End file.
